


If It Kills Me

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is wondering what is wrong with John, which is annoying because John just can't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Jason Mraz song because I was listening to it when I started writing.

“Okay!” Rodney announced as he entered John’s room abruptly, giving John half a heart attack. “I’ve figured it out!”

John’s heart went from racing to stopping completely for what must have been a split second, but felt like an eternity. After the initial panic, he’d felt relief flooding him, thinking that no matter what the consequences, at least Rodney knew now and they could deal with it however they wanted. But John’s heart fell again as he remembered that Rodney was most likely talking about the riddle John had given him earlier to get him off his back for a bit. Rodney had been pestering John for the last two weeks, constantly asking what was wrong and if he did something or if someone else did something and how they could devise a plan together to get back at said person, and John was going to go insane. Rodney was the root of all his current problems – okay, just the emotional ones – and was the one person he simultaneously loved being around and couldn’t stand to be around. It was driving John insane, and he just needed some _space_ to think this all through. He had no good excuse for Rodney as to why he’d been acting strange for the last two weeks and Rodney just wouldn’t drop it. It was getting on John’s last nerves, and Rodney bursting in his room, reminding John that they were the first people to ever give each other access to one another’s rooms, was not helping. 

John let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, good for you. Don’t you have some science to be experimenting with Radek or something?” John said irritably. 

“Don’t you want to know if I got it right though?” Rodney asked. 

“There was no right answer, Rodney. I made it up,” John said from where he was sitting on his bed, glaring at Rodney.

“Oh. Right, well then. You sure you're okay?” Rodney asked again, and John groaned with his whole body. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “Sheppard, you know you can tell me what’s up,” Rodney insisted again and John didn’t know what he was doing anymore but he had to do something. He stood up quickly, and saw that Rodney had taken a few steps toward him while he hadn’t been looking, but that he’d now jumped back slightly. 

“No! I can’t Rodney! There are some things I can’t tell you because, for a genius, some times you are an idiot!” John was spouting out and Rodney was just staring wide eyed and frozen. John took a moment to pause and breathe, and was about to keep going when Rodney’s face changed. His brow furrowed, but more in determination than anger.

“Then tell me, John! Why don’t you finally tell me why you’ve been acting like a mopey 16 year old for the last two weeks! Because I clearly don’t understand!” Rodney yelled back at him. He’d also moved closer to John during his rant. They were only about two feet away from each other and John itched to reach out to him. Instead he put a hand through his hair. 

“Rodney, I –“ John started, but Rodney had closed the small space in one step and had smashed his lips against John’s. Rodney’s hands cupped John’s face and John’s arms had stilled at his sides before moving to grip Rodney’s shoulders. The kiss was hard and unsure at first, but Rodney quickly let John take over once he knew it was being reciprocated. John softened it, made their lips move together and let tongues get tangled in the middle. After the best few minutes of John’s life so far, he separated just an inch to catch his breath. 

“Guess I’m not really an idiot after all,” Rodney said, and John could feel the hot breath on his wet lips. 

“No, you’re still an idiot,” John grinned. “But I am too,” he said more quietly. 

“Yes, well, I definitely agree to that,” Rodney said and John pulled back.

“Hey!” he said, pretending to be offended.

“Oh please,” Rodney said, rolling his eyes. “Now, can we please get back to the kissing part? It’s pretty much the one thing that will actually get me to shut- “ Rodney’s words were cut off by John’s mouth closing over his own. Rodney smiled into the kiss and John was pretty glad Rodney was a genius.


End file.
